


Unexpected

by twisted_love



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Complicated Relationships, F/M, Heartache, Long-Distance Relationship, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-14 14:43:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18950206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twisted_love/pseuds/twisted_love
Summary: Based on a true story-Love in an unexpected place, without the intention of finding it.An unexpected romance blumes in the span of 8 days, the only problem is when those days are over thousands of miles will split them apart.-"I wouldn't have guessed that 2 weeks of prep for a 5 minute video would send me half way across the country, but I was so lucky it had. And with the smell of fall in the air and the need to get out of my own toxic memories, I hopped on my flight with the hope of making something meaningful out of this. And maybe - just maybe I could finally cheer up."- Prologue: Part 1





	Unexpected

Summer had gone by in a flash as the chilly September wind replaced the sunny skys. I hadn't even had the chance to notice the change with my mind still glassed over from my graduating year. 

My life had kind of been shaken in my last few months of high school. Falling in love with your best friend of practically 4 years and then dating without the clearest emotions on my exes end, was definitely NOT the best of ideas. But fortunately, I had ended that relationship only after 3 months of trying to mend what was broken. I had really turned sour, to say the least. But how could I be blamed? Being consistently pushed away by the one person you cared for and trusted the most could possibly be the worst pain in the world. But I knew it was bad, I saw it getting worse and worse. The only problem was trying to actually moving on. First loves are hard to get over. 

It wasn't easy back then, being trapped in a really angry dark place that I felt I couldn't get out of. I felt off balance, definitely not a great thing for a Libra to experience, but it was true. Lights had faded from my heart and love felt less realistic, more like a dream. Even someone who was a hopeless romantic, gave up on searching for love. The pain from those short months engraved themselves into my being and effected everyone around me. I was pretty toxic after everything happened with her, but I don't regret it. 

Back when we were still together, we had our good times, but a lot were bad as well. One of the really good times was when we had joined a film festival and created our own short film. Unfortunately by the time the Gala rolled around, we were torn apart by then. Even when the air was filled with the joys of winning the grand prize, I was defensive and guarded, not wanting to get hurt again. Tense, but rewarding times, I would say. But these awfully painful moments, were the start of something completely unexpected. This was one of the moments that led to something I would never have even suspected...

"It's so nice to meet you, Chloe." I shook the out stretched hand of a young man, who I suspected was a part of the group of judges for the festival, 

"Congratulations on your team winning! I would like to ask if you'd be willing to represent us as a part of an international jury in Rimouski, Quebec, for another film festival?" 

"Yeah, absolutely. I'd love to!" I replied, thrown back but completely joyful to hear this news.

It brought a good feeling in my heart, that had been gone for a while. Even if it didn't last very long in that time, it did come back with the chilly breeze I would feel that in the fall.

I wouldn't have guessed that 2 weeks of prep for a 5 minute video would send me half way across the country, but I was so lucky it had. And with the smell of fall in the air and the need to get out of my own toxic memories, I hopped on my flight with the hope of making something meaningful out of this. And maybe - just maybe I could finally cheer up.


End file.
